What Sokka and Azula Didn't Expect
by Nasty-Avatar
Summary: A chance encounter and some questionable decisions lead to Sokka and Azula having a baby! Will these two enemies be able to get alone and make it all work? Read to find out! Rated for Lime.
1. Chapter 1

Sokka was grumpy and running away from that random Firebender who could destroy things with his mind, he and his friends had landed on another tiny island not far from a place that the maps called Ember Island. The others went to sleep right as soon as they were camped, but Sokka was too paranoid for sleep and went for a walk to scout the whole tiny island. It was too dark to see anything with no moon out that night, so soon he had no idea where he was. He looked around in the dark but only saw random beaches and jungles, and was extra annoyed because he really had to go to the bathroom. He grumbled to himself while he dropped his shorts and picked a tree to pee on.

Azula was jealous and burning down that jerk Chan's house, she and her friends had gone back to Li and Lo's place to eat and go to bed. Azula was too upset to sleep, though, because she still resented that Chan had rejected her after their kiss, and she didn't like the realization that she had with her friends on the beach that she still had mother issues. So she sneaked out of the house and went for a walk. She remembered that Ember Island had some deserted key mini-islands not far from where she was, so she left her pajamas on the sand and went for an exercise swim. The water was cool on her naked skin, and she untied her hair so that the seawater could rush through it as she swam.

Sokka was just finishing with his pants around his ankles when Azula stepped out of the water not far from him. He heard her panting from her swim and spotted her with surprise. They saw each other, but with no moon all they only saw each other as was a mysterious naked boy and naked girl. Sokka immediately fell in lust with this hot girl, but then he thought of Yue, who died to fix the Fire Nation's mistakes, and Suki, who was captured by the Fire Nation and never heard from again. He looked at the beautiful naked girl in front of him and hated her for being Fire Nation and alive and young and so sexy that his body was already reacting.

Azula looked at the boy standing there and thrilled at his awesome chizzeled body and erection, but then she thought of Chan, who couldn't handle her ambition or warrior ways, and Zuko, who thought she was a monster just like their mother did and hated her even when she tried to make him strong like her. This naked boy was probably no different than them, but she wanted so much for someone not to hate her, and it hurt to admit that she wanted this boy to be that special one and not just interested in screwing her like Ty Lee's boytoys. Sokka and Azula stared at each other drank in the details, and both made a decision for all the wrong reasons.

Sokka whispered "Nice night for a swim."

Azula whispered "Nice night for some company."

So Sokka left his pants on the sand and the two went skinny dipping together. First they swam separately but then a wave pushed them together and they held each other. Sokka tugged Azula underwater and when she popped back up she laughed and tried to do the same to him. They played around together for a while and then swam back to the beach and let the water carry them onto the sand with their arms around each other.

Sokka felt the mysterious girl's body against his own and wanted her too badly to deny anymore. He told himself that using and leaving her would be fair revenge against her for being Fire Nation, and it wouldn't really be cheating on Suki because he didn't love this girl and as a Fire Nation girl she didn't really count as a person. Azula was thrilled to feel the mysterious boy's lust, and decided that it was okay to enjoy him before she even knew who he was because as a Princess she deserved to feel appreciated, and if she had to hurt him later then it was okay because she was a Princess. So they kissed, and Azula welcomed Sokka between her legs and he made the most of the opportunity. They made love there on the beach, bring more passion to it with each moment and movement. Both were inexperienced and were overwhelmed by the sensation and gave it their all. When they finished much later they were both exhausted but so perfectly satisfied they that fell asleep happily tangled together.

Sokka woke up first and when he remembered what happened he got really angry for enjoying the Fire Nation girl so much. He ran a hand over her body and then got up and left her there on the sand and went back to find his friends. After he was gone with his pants Azula woke up and when she realized she was alone again she got angry at herself for trusting another worthless boy. She swam back to Ember Island, put her pajamas back on, and sneaked back into her bed. Both she and Sokka didn't sleep all that night because they couldn't forget how perfect it felt when they were together in body.

Two Months Later...

Zuko was waiting with his girlfriend Mai in the Palace's garden for his friends to arrive. He had been Fire Lord for a month now and this was the first time everyone was coming back to the Fire Nation together. Before anyone arrived a servant came up to Zuko and said "Fire Lord, the doctors who are taking care of your sister in the asylum sent a message that they have news and need to see you."

"Okay, I'll visit tomorrow." Zuko replied.

"Sir, they said it was urgent." The servant said back.

"Okay, I'll just take a quick trip. Mai, please greet our guests and let them know that I'll be late." Zuko decided.

"Okay, be back soon." Mai said with a kiss. Soon after Zuko left everyone else arrived. Aang brought Katara, Toph, Sokka, Suki, and Ty Lee on his Sky Bison Appa. Mai bowed to them and said "Hello, everyone. Zuko had to take care of something with Azula. I'll have the servants bring us some snacks. And some for Appa, too."

Everyone thought that sounded good and hung out in the garden. It took an hour, but Zuko finally came back. He was pale and seemed out of it.

Aang said "Zuko, are you okay."

"I just got back from visiting my sister in her asylum outside the city and talking to her doctors." Zuko replied.

Katara walked up to him and said "Oh no, is she trying to escape?"

Zuko shook his head and replied "No. I don't know how to say this but, but they found out that she's pregnant!"

Everyone gasped with surprise. Ty Lee looked especially worried and asked "How?!"

"She said she sneaked away the night we all went to Ember Island and met a boy in the dark. She had sex with him without ever knowing who he was." Zuko said. Sokka squeaked when he heard that.

"That was two months ago!" Ty Lee gasped. "Does she even know what he looked like?"

Zuko shook his head and said "No, she said it was a moonless night and they whispered to each other, so he probably has no idea who she was either. We'll never find the father."

Then Sokka fainted.

"Oh Spirits!" Suki cried out and bent to check on her boyfriend. When she lifted his head he began mumbling just loud enough for everyone to hear him saying "No, I can't have a baby, how could it have been Azula that night, we only did it once..." and other similar things.

Everyone figured it out then, but Suki was the only one to react right away when she said "You jerk you cheated on me with a stranger and screwed the girl who captured me!" Then she kicked him in the junk and ran out of the garden crying.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks everyone for the nice reviews! Here's more of the story!**

* * *

After she ran out of the Fire Lord's castle Suki ran all the way to the wharf. Ty Lee followed her and found her waiting to get on a boat back to Kyoshi Island. Ty Lee ran up to Suki and hugged her and said "You're leaving?!"

Suki hugged her back and said "I have to. I can't look at Sokka any more knowing that he cheated on me. I'll miss everyone but I understand that just because he screwed Azula they can't abandon his as their family." She gave a big frown at that.

"It's okay Suki. I'm sure the others will still visit you on Kyoshi Island and let you come visit when Sokka isn't around. You helped us all and we love you for that."

Suki smiled and said "Thanks Ty Lee." Then she asked "Are you coming back to Kyoshi Island with me?"

"No. I think I need to stay and see how this all goes. My aura is telling me that I might be able to help out somehow."

"Okay, good luck with it all and I hope I see you soon."

Back at the Fire Lord's castle Sokka woke up to find himself tied up in Zuko's throne room. Zuko shouted at him and said "You knocked my sister up and now you have to take responsibility!"

Sokka said "Wait! Where did everyone else go?"

"Aang, Katara, and Toph all said I could do what I had to to make sure you didn't get out of your duties as a man! And Mai wanted to cut your dick off but even I thought that was too much."

Sokka screamed at the idea and tried to grab his crotch but he was still tied up. So he said "Please I'll do anything! Don't let Mai give Katara a new big sister!"

"Good." Zuko stopped yelling and and untied Sokka, and then he said "First you have to tell Azula that you're the one who got her pregnant. If she decides to keep the baby then you'll have to support her as an honorable dad, which in the Fire Nation means you have to provide help when the mother formally requests it and either be at all the necessary ceremonies or approve an honorable man to take your place as official father figure."

"Can we skip to that second part? Azula likes you better than me anyway."

"No!"

At the Fire Nation asylum Azula was talking with her doctors in her room. It was a large room with nice chairs and even a little table where she could have tea, and her bed in the corner was large and had silk sheets. The walls were a light yellow to soothe her, and the windows were large but they had bars on them.

Azula wasn't sure if all the doctors she was talking to were all real, but everyone all day was telling her that her medical tests said she was pregnant so she figured that was the truth. She could barely believe that she had a baby growing inside her. She was only fourteen years old and had only ever thought about her life as a fighter and ruler for the Fire Nation. And she only had sex once! She liked the idea of boys but never really thought about marriage or families or anything. She figured she had lots of time before that and Sozin's Comet would be back before she ever had to worry about it. Now the Comet was gone and she was knocked up and locked in a looney bin.

What kind of mother could she be locked up and crazy? She thought to herself that she would probably be an awful mother anyway because she only knew about fighting and scaring people into obeying her. Her father had always ruled her with fear and she wound up a crazy failure so that obviously wasn't a good way to be a parent. Azula thought about her mother and almost started crying. Sometimes she thought she saw Ursa but everyone said she was still gone. She hated how her mother had to leave but hid it all these years. More than anything now she wanted her mother's love. Ursa may have tried to love her but she wasn't good enough and so Azula wound up where she was.

Azula wondered if maybe that could be fixed. If Azula could be a better mother than Ursa then her child would give her all the love she needed. If she gave the baby away she would be no better than Ursa, and if she aborted the baby than she would be giving up and Azula could never make herself give anything up. She would always go down fighting!

One doctor said "Azula have you decided how to handle the baby?"

Azula brushed her hair out of her eyes and said to the doctor "I'm keeping the baby and I'll raise it to be a proper prince or princess of the Fire Nation. If I have to defeat my insanity to do it then I will before the baby's born!"

A few hours later Azula had more visitors. Zuko and the weird Water Tribe boy came into the room and Zuko said "Hi Azula. I heard you're keeping the baby and I promise to help any way I can. If you don't feel ready to raise it when it's born then Mai and I will take care of it."

Azula replied "Well that's a reason to get better. You'll raise the baby to be a weakling like you, and Mai will always dress it in black."

Zuko pouted like a little kid but replied "Fine. Now Sokka has something to tell you." He walked out of the room and left the expecting pair alone.

Sokka said "So you know how your baby daddy's a mystery? Well it's not any more. I'm the one who did it."

"Did what?"

"You."

Azula laughed. "And they say I'm crazy."

"Crazy isn't a nice word." Sokka said.

"Go away strange Water Tribe boy. I don't need your charity. Or is this a prank from Zuzu or the Avatar?"

Sokka got angry and yelled "Hey I'm trying to take responsibility here! I was the naked guy on the island in the dark and I made a mistake! I'm just a regular guy so I don't know why everyone is so mad I got it on with a hot naked girl."

Azula stuck her tongue out at him and said "I don't believe you."

"How can I prove it?"

"I don't know."

Both of them remembered the night they made love and how different it felt from their arguing now. Then both of them got the same idea at the same time about how it could be proved. Their eyes met, and they both realized they were thinking the same thing.

"No." Azula said.

Sokka reluctantly replied "Please tell me there's another way to prove what I'm saying."

"There isn't because you're lying!" Azula said with a footstomp.

Sokka waved his arms and shouted with anger "I'm not lying! Do I need to describe what your orgasm sounds like?"

Azula blushed furiously. "Don't say a word. I refuse to believe you. I refuse!"

Sokka said "Then I guess you'll always wonder but at least I'm off the hook." and walked for the door of the room.

Azula started to feel worried and had to fight away the sight of the ghosts that she sometimes saw. Sometimes she saw her mother but this time the ghosts were all the teenage boys she saw on Ember Island who could have been the father of her child and who she let know her intimately. She would always wonder and would never be able to get sane again if she didn't put her doubts and questions to rest. And there was only one way to do that. She said "Sokka!"

He turned around as she reached under her long shirt and untied her belt and let her pants drop around her ankles. He blushed and said "You're seriously asking me to screw you again?!"

She reached beneath her shirt and pulled her underwear down as well. "You said it was the only way. It's just to disprove your lies and I won't enjoy it!"

Sokka didn't say anything right away because he afraid both of being proven right and being intimate with this girl who had been his enemy. Then he began untying his own belt. "Well, I won't enjoy it either."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

He kicked his pants off, then dropped his shorts as well. Azula blushed and stared at him and had the sinking feeling that she recognized his body. She hiked her shirt up to fully expose herself, then sat down on the nearby table and arranged her legs invitingly. "Let's get this over with." she said all shakily.

Slow with performance anxiety, Sokka lowered himself down on her. He was careful of her small baby bump but once they were together he got into it right away. Still things were kind of clumsy so after one of her groans Azula and said "It couldn't have been you because this is awful." Sokka wanted to say something to blame her back but the sound of her groan got his body moving harder and as they went on Sokka and Azula pressed tighter against each other. They held each other more intensely and performed more enthusiastically. Azula started making noises of real pleasure which drove Sokka wilder.

Their performance flowered into a flurry of true lovemaking where time disappeared and then they eased to a finish and separated. Panting and sweating, Azula gasped "It's true. It was you."

Sokka nodded. "No question. You're definitely the girl."

"My baby is going to be half Water Tribe." Azula cried.

"My baby's mother is evil." Sokka moaned.

"Get out!" Azula said.

"Fine!" Sokka replied. Her got his pants back on and left Azula lying half naked on the table. She cried that the last boy on the world she would have wanted for a love was the father of her baby, but she noticed that she didn't feel as crazy after making love with him and he was very good looking.

Outside Azula's room Sokka found Zuko waiting for him pacing with a really heavy blush. He said "Did I hear you two having sex?"

"It was strictly business and I didn't enjoy it at all." Sokka lied.

Zuko shoved Sokka and said "I don't want any details. Did Azula accept you as the father?"

"Yeah but I don't know what that means right now."


End file.
